Bruised
by Finger guns
Summary: Very short 2Russ one shot. Fluff. Abuse tw (Murdoc is the abuser) short cute, I might edited it later to be longer but for the most part completely


2D was having a bad night.

Hetried to sneak to his room, he really didn't want to interact with Murdoc at all tonight, he knew he didn't do well that show, and he knew Murdoc was pissed. 2D crept along hoping that the mixture of booze and cigarettes he had with in the after party of the show was enough to put Murdoc to sleep.

He had no such luck.

"Hey face ache!" Murdoc shouted at him in a drunk slur. "You think you can just fuck up an' not face consequences, eh?"

2D just stood there, he couldn't talk.

"oh so you're a mute now? Tsk tsk, that not good for shows." Murdoc rised out of his chair and waddled over to him. He was so close to 2D's face he could smell his breath.

"I-I ..I'm" 2D tried to talk.

"eh come on, spit it out." Murdoc said tauntingly.

2D managed to push out words, "I'm s-sorry it was just...nerves, I-"

"So you're sorry now?! Or did you just now practice you stupid shit." He said, pushing him against the wall.

"I am! I am!" He rambled out in a panic.

Murdoc let go and turned his back to go sit back down in his chair. "You better perform differently next time or we might have a problem, yeah?"

2D looked down and mumbled under his breath, "Maybe I'd do better if you weren't such an ass."

Murdoc turned around in a fury, "What the hell did you just say to me!?" He came forward toward him.

"No no no!" 2D said waving his arms in front of him.

"YOU DON'T SAY THAT SHIT TO ME!" Murdoc said. He punched 2D square in the face, knocking him to the ground. He picked him up by the shirt and prepared for another strike.

Then the door burst open and Murdoc let go of his shirt. All the color left Murdoc's face. Russel was standing in the doorway, most definitely mad.

Russel came in and picked Murdoc up and pinned him to the wall. "I THOUGHT WE TALKED ABOUT THIS!" He yelled, getting in Murdoc's face. "YOU DON'T TOUCH HIM UNLESS YOU WANT TWICE THE BEATING!"

"AHH I'll STOP! I WONT TOUCH HIM JUST PUT ME DOWN!" Murdoc screeched.

Russel threw him to the ground and kicked the side of his head. He kneeled down to Murdoc's level, "If I have to tell you this one more time, I swear to god, you'll be happy if you can even lift a glass of water let alone play that bass. You understand?"

"Yeah." He said quietly.

Russel clutched his shirt again, "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Murdoc struggled to get away, "Yeah yes, I understand."

Russel dropped him and went over to 2D as Murdoc moaned on the floor. He kneeled down to 2D and had a worried, gentle smile.

"Are you okay?" He said in a soft whisper.

2D looked up at him, his eyes giving off a dull glow, mesmerizing 2D as he was helped off the ground. "Yeah...uh yeah"

Russel had his arm on 2D's back for support. 2D didn't really think he needed, but he liked Russel arm wrapped around him. They began to walked down the hall like this.

"Are you sure you're okay? Your nose is bleeding...so is your mouth." Russel said looking at him questioningly.

"I don't-" 2D interrupted himself and gagged on the blood in his mouth. He spat it out on the floor below him.

"Oh shit." Russel said. "God damn it. He really hit you hard." He was rubbing 2D's back while he was hunched over.

2D continued to spit out blood for a minute before standing back up. "Oh god, I got blood all over the carpet" 2D said.

"Oh D, don't worry about that man. I'll clean that up late, no big deal. Let's get you to my room, I can patch you up there." Russel said.

They slowly walked to Russel's room and he sat 2D down on the bed. He went into the bathroom to get some first aid stuff. When he came out of the bathroom he had a first aid kit and a damp washcloth.

"Here, put this on your head. It looks like you got a nasty bruise there." Russel said, handing him the washcloth.

2D took it and put it on his head, and watched as Russel fumbled trough the kit. He began to patch 2D up one scratch at a time.

After a while of bandaids and whatever else, Russel concluded that he had done all he could do.

"Feeling better?" Russel said. They were sitting side by side in his bed, Russel's hand set oh so close to 2D's. Maybe not close enough, 2D thought to himself.

2D looked at Russel with soft eyes and a small smile. "Yeah."

They sat in silence for a second, both of them trying to come up with excuses to say in this room together.

"Anything else you need?" Russel asked.

"I don't really know what else you could do besides kiss the wounds." 2D said jokingly.

Then to his surprise, Russel grabbed his head and planted a kiss and his forehead where the bruise was. 2D was caught off guard and didn't know what to do. He searched Russel's face to see what his actions meant.

He looked nervous, maybe a bit regretful. He was trying to chuckle and play it off as the joke he intended. He bit his lip preparing for the worst.

But then 2D pointed to his cheek. Then 2D said, "This one hurts too."

Russel leaned into his face, this time slowly, this time breathlessly. He timidly placed his lips to the cut of his cheek.

He moved away from his face slightly, stopping only far enough to looking into his eyes. They stayed there for a moment, breathing each other's breaths before 2D spoke again.

"There's a cut on my lip" he said.

Russel leaned back in a pushed his lips against and again 2D's. They began to kiss each other passionately, 2D's hand finding its way to caress Russel's face.

Russel leaned his forehead against 2D's and continued his kiss. His hand crept its way up 2D's shirt as his tongue began to sneak past his lips. 2D moaned and put his hand on Russel's thigh.

2D stopped for a moment and just smiled at Russel. Russel smiled back.

"What?" Russel said, voice light and giggly.

"I'm definitely feeling better." He said

Russel laughed and pulled 2D close to him as they shared his bed.

It was definitely a good night.


End file.
